They're Back in South Park
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: Gregory has moved back to South Park after 8 years, but he is surprised when an old friend joins him. NOT YAOI!


"Hey,Gregory! How are you!" Kyle said as he walked towards the blonde teen.

"Huh? Oh great!" he said.

Gregory had finally moved back to South Park, after 8 years. He didn't have his parents, so he had just lived in a house that he had payed for himself. At the moment, he was just standing in the snow, in the middle of a field. Kyle was walking toward him smiling.

"Awesome! So how's South Park for ya?" Kyle asked.

"It's pretty good. My house is pretty average but overall it's going well." Gregory responded.

"Oh sweet.. Hey, I'm hanging out with the guys later, want to join? I know you Stan don't have good history but I'm sure he's forgotten about it." Kyle said,

"Um. No. I think I'll stay here for a bit.. Maybe get some food." Gregory said.

"Oh, Well ok! See you later I guess!" Kyle said, he turned around and ran.

Gregory smiled. It was kind of funny how Kyle could be so carefree. Gregory wasn't so lucky. He had to always come up with money, no matter what. He didn't have steady jobs because of his young age, But he has pulled through. The wind started to blow but Gregory, who wasn't even wearing a jacket with his orange T-shirt, didn't become cold. He looked up at the cloudy gray sky.

"This, fucking blows." He said.

He sat down at a park bench and took his fingerless gloves out of his pocket. He put them on, then took a cigarette out of his pocket. After lighting it, he began to smoke in the cold. After taking a drag and blowing it out, he looked around the park. It was surrounded by snow. Gregory's hair began to sway a bit. It had gotten rather long, it was shaggy and reach down his neck a bit.

"What am I going to do next?" he wondered aloud.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Is anyone there? Kyle?" Gregory said.

The bushes stopped rustling. Gregory still was looking at the snow covered bushes a few meters away. He dropped his cigarette in the snow. Gregory was about to get up from the bench when a small dark shape came out of the bushes and jumped onto Gregory. He looked down and saw a slender black cat on his lap.

"Uh... Hi?" Gregory said. He began to pet the cat.

"So beautiful." Gregory looked up and saw a dirty boy with a green t shirt and brown pants, boots, and was holding a shovel behind his neck. He was also smoking.

"Chri-Christophe?" Gregory said.

"The one and only!" Christophe said in his French accent.

Gregory put the cat on the bench and ran up to the brown haired teen.

"You... Didn't change a bit!" Gregory said.

"It's only been two years!" Christophe said.

Gregory laughed. They walked to the bench.

"How's South Park?" Christophe asked.

"Fine. I mean, I don't have many friends, but thats more my choice. Kyle's pretty cool though." Gregory said.

"Oh. What about that Cartman boy who killed me?" Christophe asked.

"Hm? Oh." Gregory chuckled a bit. "He didn't kill you... Exactly. But he's... Fine I think. I don't care for him but according to Kyle, he's OK. We've fought before though.. He isn't as strong as he thinks he is." Gregory said.

"Oh.. Wait, you've fought before?" Christophe asked him

"Huh? Yeah.. It wasn't bad. A few punches is all. I mean, he bruised my face bad and some other places, but I got him worse. I broke his arm." Gregory said, proudly stating Cartman's defeat.

"He bruised you?" Christophe was sounded a little angry.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Gregory said.

"Are you sure?" Christophe asked.

Gregory assured him that he was fine, and then took out a cigarette and started smoking. They were silent for awhile.

"Hey.. Um, mind if I uh.. Stay with you for a bit?" Christophe asked,

"Sure. Why?"

"My mom kicked me out because I kept saying things about the pitiful faggot God." He said.

"Oh. Well, sure! Go ahead.. I'm pretty sure I can find some space and money's tight right now but I can find something to do." Gregory said.

"OK. Cool." Christophe said.

After they finished smoking, they threw the cigarettes in the snow and left to Gregory's house. Gregory unlocked the door and walked in. It was two stories, and was dashingly similar to Stan Marshs' house.

"How do you pay for it? Must be tough considering your only 16." Christophe said, looking around.

"Yeah. I do jobs around the town. Some I'd rather not speak of but actually just last week I helped Stan's mom clean her house, and I got $50 out of it, But she tipped pretty good." Gregory said.

"Oh. Well I can help if you want." Christophe offered.

"What? Oh no, it's fine! I can handle money problems myself. It's expected considering Americas economy is bad right now." Gregory said.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh OK."

"Hey, um, Christophe?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really glad your here."

"Me too."

The boys talked for awhile, then before they realized it, it was 2:00 AM.

"I should probably go to bed." Gregory said. " I'm helping Kyle shovel his driveway."

"Oh OK. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Christophe said.

"K."

Gregory walked up stairs, then right before he was out of sight, he laughed a bit and said.

"Ze Mole?"

Christophe smiled. He had been called that back in France, but in America it's been awhile.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Viva La Resistance!" Gregory said, before running up the stairs and slamming his door.

Ze Mole quietly laughed, and in his French accent, said:

"Viva La Resistance to you too." 


End file.
